Happy Birthday Koujaku
by 101sakurakiss
Summary: Today was Koujaku's birthday, the first one we would share together. I was excited yet nervous at the same time. *Pretty short, just a birthday fanfic to the awesome gorgeous Koujaku* Happy Birthday!


I rushed through the house making sure everything was clean and where it was supposed to be. I had spent the entire day cleaning and dinner was already cooking so that it would be ready for when he got home. I had worked on that recipe for the past two weeks so I knew it would taste better than when I usually cooked. Why did I do all this? Today was his birthday.

Koujaku's birthday...when we were kids we had spent it together every year he was still in Midorijima. But this would be the first year we celebrated it since becoming a couple. And to be honest I was a bit nervous about the whole deal. I looked around the room anxiously before rushing back into the kitchen and turning the stove off. I looked at the clock, Koujaku should be home anytime now. I set the table and sighed. I debated on whether to go fancy and do candles but when I went to buy some it was just too embarrassing and I ended up leaving without them.

Dinner was a bit different from usual since it was a pretty big meal. Crab fettuccine Alfredo along with white rice and a bottle of white wine. I got the wine glasses out and set them on table just as the front door opened.

I walked to the entrance as Koujaku shut the door. He smiled as he came into the main room.

"I'm home Aoba." He said walking up to me.

"Welcome home." I pulled myself up a little by his shoulders and have him a soft kiss at the corner of his lips. He gave me smile before pressing his lips against mine, I leaned into it as he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer. I sighed as he licked my lips, as much as I wanted to give in but I couldn't and decided to pull away. Koujaku pouted and licked his lips. I blushed and looked down. "Dinner is ready, it'll get cold so hurry and get ready."

"It smells really good." Koujaku said sniffing the air and peeking into the kitchen and let out a wide smile. "It looks even more amazing. I'll go get cleaned up real quick." He gave me another quick kiss and rushed into the bathroom. I dished out the pasta and had just finished pouring the wine as he walked in and sat down. I sat down across from him and looked over at him, he had a huge smile on his face and I felt myself smile in response.

"Itadakimasu!" we said together before digging in. Koujaku munched happily on a piece of crab and looked up at me.

"This taste amazing!" Koujaku said staring at me. "You've gotten so much better at cooking, though whatever you made always tasted amazing." I blushed and pouted.

"It was a simple recipe." I lied quickly looking away from him. I heard him laugh and out of embarrassment I shoveled the pasta into my mouth and winced as I burned my tongue and quickly swallowed before gulping down my glass of wine. His laughing grew and I knew my face was bright red.

"Are you alright?" Koujaku asked standing up and walking over to me.

"Yeah I'm mphm…." I tried to reply but he grabbed my chin and pulled my lips to his. I let out a gasp and he slipped his tongue into my mouth tangling it with mine. "Mmm.." I said pushing weakly against his chest. He pulled away slightly before licking the top of my lip and slipping it back into my mouth. I tried to keep up with him but got lost and just went with the flow. Sometimes I felt really jealous with how good of a kisser he was but at the same time I was really REALLY happy with how good of a kisser he was. Yeah…I was pretty indecisive about his kisses, apart from the fact that they were good kisses, really good kisses….I think I'm repeating myself.

My mind was already quickly becoming blank just from the kiss. I felt Koujaku slide his hands down to my elbows and gently pull me up and wrapped them around me holding me close to him. He pulled away and laid his forehead against mine. His red eyes stared into mine, they were shining and gentle as he leaned down and kissed me again.

"Aoba…" he whispered stroking my short hair gentle, he pressed his lips against mine before pulling away and whispering my name again and again. He followed my name with a sweet kiss each time. "Aoba….Aoba…" after a while each kiss became longer and more heated.

"K-Koujaku." I said pulling away and gasping for breath. "W-wait..!" he didn't listen and pressed his lips against mine again and lifted me up and walked into the bed room. He lowered me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me cradling my head. He pulled away and kissed his way down my neck to my collarbone.

"Aoba…thank you…" he whispered before biting down on my collarbone.

"Ngh!" I winced before letting out a breathy moan as he sucked and licked the mark, he slide his free hand up under my shirt onto my stomach.

"Not going to fight tonight?" he breathed into my ear making me shiver. I gave him a halfhearted glare. I wrapped my hands around his neck and smiled.

"Not tonight." I whispered against his neck and he shivered.

* * *

"You know you could have at least waited till after dinner." I said laying on my stomach and looking at him.

"I did try." Koujaku said smiling down at me. "But between the dinner and you playing shy, I couldn't."

"P-playing shy!" I glared at him. "I wasn't playing shy!"

"Right right!" he laughed ruffing my hair up. "Of course you weren't." I didn't say anything and dropped my face into my pillow. We remained silent, he kept stroking my hair, lulling me into a gentle slumber. I stifled my yawn and turned my head to look at him.

"Koujaku…" I called out quietly. He looked over at and smiled. "Happy Birthday." He looked at me with surprise his eyes widened and his hand stilled in my hair.

"Thanks." He replied with the biggest smile I've seen from him. He grabbed my hand tightly in his and brought it up to his face. I sat up and leaned my forehead against his. He held my head close to his and closed his eyes. "Thank you Aoba, for being so special to me."

I stroked the side of his face and kissed his nose. "You still have birthday cake you know." He looked up at me and laughed.

"Aoba I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Me: Happy Birthday Koujaku! Next year I'll give you a better story next year I promise. This is just a oneshot since I found out about today being your birthday till…well….today and I wanted to make sure this posted on time._

_Me: I hope you all enjoyed my first addition to the DRAMAtical Murder fanfiction section. I can promise there will be so much more since this is my newest addiction and believe me I'm ADDICTED! I'll see you all again when it's time for me to do another story whether for the next character's birthday or I have another story for this fandom done. Or whatever you all know what I'm talking about._

_**Bye Bye ;P**_


End file.
